The new love and the one who won't go away
by Inuyashasfirstmate
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are starting thier future tring to forget the past. But how can you escape the past if it keeps creeping up on you?
1. Inuyasha's future

A new love and one that won't go away-Inuyasha's future

This is a continuation of one's true feelings. Inuyasha and Kagome tell of there future and of the watchful spirit that won't go away.(The spirit part happens in chapie 2.)

Inuyasha

"Kagome do we really have to go talk to your parents about this marriage thing?? Bedside's demons don't marry...we mate." Kagome smiled her beautiful smile. "Well your only half demon and if you ask me your only human at heart." I wasn't really listening to her though. I was too mesmerized by her beauty and the fact that she said yes to mating me. I never though I could love again after my mother and Kikyo but Kagome proved me wrong. Maybe we could last forever... "Don't just stare at me...come in!" Kagome said laughing as she opened the door. I smiled and walked in.

Kagome

"Mom...my 18th birthday is in two days..." I started. "Hmm yeah..." She said fearing what's to come. "And I want to ...marry Inuyasha!" I said the last part in a rush. I didn't know how my mother would react. We never really talked about marriage. "Kagome..." She said teary eyed "Mom I don't ..." I began. Though I really wanted to marry him I shouldn't go against my mother's wishes. "THAT"S WONDERFUL! Now I'll have grandchildren!" she suddenly screamed. I saw Inuyasha faint at the mention of 'Children' "MOM!!!It doesn't just happen like that," I said snapping my fingers to emphasize my point. "You should know. You had me and Souta." My mom looked around a bit. "By the way," She said "Where is that Uncle-to-be?" I grew red "MOM!!!" Just then Souta and gramps came out. "Kagome is finally getting married! My granddaughter is growing up!" Gramps said while crying. It's really sad to see such an old man cry. Also it's sort of funny. "Wow sis! You finally admitted you love to Inuyasha. YAAAAA! That means he's gonna be my brother in law!!1My hero is my brother in law..." He chanted over and over. If this is how they react to me telling them I'm getting married I wonder what the wedding would be like.

Inuyasha

CHIDREN!!! Why didn't I think of that? All well if it means getting inside Kagome and her loving it that's fine with me. "Inuyasha help me pick a home. Let's get a mansion." I knew a mansion was like a castle. I had to cost a lot. "Hey Kag, wouldn't that cost a lot?"

"My uncle can pay. He's rich and a sweet guy. He's always ready to help me." I looked at the catalog not really caring what it said. Whenever Kagome said something I just said "Uh huh..." not having a clue as to what I was agreeing to. Finally I saw a huge house that had the works. A pool, 10 bedrooms with a bathroom in each one, a spa center and much more. "Kagome what about this one?" She looked at it. "Works for me!" She said happily. She called her uncle and told everything about the house like it's cost, where it is...that stuff. "Thanks Uncle Koda. Tell Aunt Tsumi and cousin Mejika I love them." She hung-up and said we could move in right away. "Let's check it out! My uncle already got furniture for it!" I was amazed that her uncle could work so fast. Let's go look." I said while I straddled her on my back.

Kagome

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jumping with Inuyasha was always fun. "There it is!' I said pointing to the huge house. "Let's go!" He said. We quickly headed in that direction. Man... for a virgin I have some weird thoughts. The first thing I feel like doing is getting it on with my fiancée. I hope he doesn't mind because I gonna put my little thought into action.

What'd ya think? Should I take it off and save myself from the humiliation or keep it on and continue? I need at least 5 reviews if you want it to continue and 5 if you don't. Please vote by saying yes or no in your review. The magic number is 5! ;D (Sorry it's so short. I promise the others will be longer. Flames excepted. I just laugh at them anyway.)


	2. The angry spirit

Chapie two-the marriage, the lemon, the house.

Inuyasha

"Kagome...you smell, um...different." She snapped out of her dream world and asked "What'd ya mean?" Before I answered we entered the empty house. "You smell...aroused." She turned a bright pink. "Well...hehehe... let's go back to my house for the wedding arrangements! Ya that's what we should do...hehehe" She quickly ran out the door. I followed knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Just a little more time Kagome..."

Kagome

Woo that was close. Maybe we should start on kids after the wedding. By then I'd be ovulating...WAIT! What am I talking about kids! Damn my mother...she put those thoughts in my head. I knew I should have blocked her out instead of listening. "Inuyasha..." He slightly turned to me while jumping to signal he was listening.

"What do you think on the subject of kids..." I dared ask. He fainted right out the sky. "INUYASHA!!!!" I screamed while crying for my life. Luckily he woke up just in time to save us from an impending death. "Um...you did say...kids' right?" He asked fearing what's to come. "Yes" His spine shivered but suddenly stopped. "I'm not a fan of kids but if you want them you can have 'em" That calmed me a lot. We landed right next to my home. "Let's spend the night here." He thought a bit. "Okay" Inuyasha is gonna have the night of his life.

Inuyasha

"Let me go talk to my mom about the wedding. I'll meet you in my room." I walked up to her room. Something was up. I could tell when Kagome had something else in store for me because she would either smell different or be too happy. Like smiling all the time. That scares the shit out of me. It felt like Kagome been gone for months now. What are they talking about? I must know. If I go close to her door I should here their conversation in the basement.

"Mom..." I heard Kagome say. "I want kids. Don't think you made me want to. But I'm well...ovulating tonight. I'm also going to have my time of the month exactly 3 weeks after Inu's and my wedding. Do you think I should start before or after marriage?" I froze thinking about how the brats would be running like they own the place and breaking things and... "Start now," I heard Mrs. Higurashi say. I almost screamed HELL NO!!! But I remembered I was eavesdropping. "If you start now you won't have time to think about it later so you'd be stuck with it!" Mrs. Higurashi explained. "Um...I don't like your logic but I like the idea of starting now. I'll try and arouse him tonight." I heard her get up and head for the room. I jumped onto the tree outside her window and pretended I was sleeping. "Inuyasha..." She gently shook me. "Man, Kagome I was having a great dream." I stated as though I just woke up. She looked pissed. "Sorry to interrupt." I got off the tree and laid on her bed. "Well time to get a bath." She said taking off her top revealing the thing she called a 'bra.' She then walked into the bathroom. Horny thoughts were clouding up my head. "Inuyasha stop!" Even if I said it was ok to have them I still don't want them. "Inu-baby can you pass me the soap from the bathroom sink? I'm already in the tub and I don't want to wet the floor." I got up and went in the bathroom. I decided I can't avoid the unavoidable. "Here Kag..." as I handed it over I look at her body. My shaft was harder then a rock. "Um...meet you in your room." I ran out before my instincts took over.

"Inuyasha close your eyes! There no towels in the bathroom so I have to come in naked." I closed my eyes for two seconds before I took a peek. Her body was even better out the tub and glistening wet. "Kagome..." I said uncovering my eyes. She turned around. "Come here!" I said pulling her still wet body on the bed. "Kids or not you're getting fucked!"

kagome

YES! My plan worked. I just hope this doesn't hurt. "Inuyasha...I want to see all of you." He took of his clothing and showed off his HUGE shaft. "This IS gonna hurt!" I mumbled. It started with kisses. He went from my lips to my neck. Then he sucked my breast making them hard. He kept going lower and lower until he met with my virgin womanhood. He sucked it hard and darted his tongue in and out. He then suck his finger in and worked it like a dick. I moaned very loud. While I was still moaning he stuck his shaft deep in my womanhood. "AHHHHH! Inuyasha I...ohhhh..." It hurt at first but soon it turned to heaven. I moaned louder and louder with each thrust. Soon I met with his thrust and it made the love making better. "I love ...aaaaaaaahhhh...you Inu...ohmyohhhh...yasha" I soon came with a vengeance all over my pink and white sheets. He came inside me. I felt my egg become fertile. Finally...a child. We went at it again after a couple of minutes and this time I wasn't afraid. In fact I was looking forward to it.

Mrs. Tomiko Higurashi

"AHHHHHHH! HARDER INU!!! FASTER!!!" I heard my daughter scream over and over. I was getting horny but I had no husband to release it on. "Quiet Kagome!!" I yelled. It's gonna be a long night.

Inuyasha

That felt great. This wasn't my first time though. My first time was with kikyo. She was great in bed. "Then let me remind you how great." I heard he voice say. "Kikyo?" I woke up Kagome by accident "what's up Inu?' She asked sleepily. All of a sudden my shaft rose in the air. I felt a warm mouth suck, nibble and bit it. It felt really good. I moaned while Kagome was pissed. "Hey who's doing that to my fiancée?" she said noticing my dick was rising on it's own accord. Soon enough Kikyo appeared. She was clearly a ghost. She was naked. She took my dick and put it in her womanhood. It felt so warm and good. I moaned loudly. Then I felt possessed and started to really fuck her.

Kagome

"Inuyasha what are you doing! Kikyo leave my fiancée alone!" She laughed. "Your fiancée is possessed. He was enticed my ghostly womanhood. He's all mine now." I started to cry. "Why are you doing this? I thought you lost all grudges against him when you bought him back to life." Before answering she came on my floor. "Ohhhh...that felt good...anywho I did lose all grudge against him. It's you I hate." I shuddered. "Why?" She sneered. "You stole him! You knew I loved him enough to take my own life for him so you enticed him and stole him knowing there was nothing I could do about it."  
I felt angered at being called a thief. "Kikyo you're just a paranoid bitch! I'd never do that to my beloved fiancée you fucking asshole!" That was the first time words like that came out of my mouth. She just smiled. Don't worry little Kagome." She said sliding the shaft out her body. She snapped her fingers and Inuyasha fell asleep. "I can take over your body." "What?" Before I got an explanation she took over it. "INUYASHA!" I screamed inside myself locked away in my mind hoping somehow he'd hear me.

Kikyo

With this wenches body I can have my beloved back and even get married to him! This is going too be the life!"

Tell me what ya think. Ja e!!!


	3. An apology

Oh my god. I'm SO sorry1 I had no idea people would like it! I had to get back to my life. Years passed and blah blah… now I'm currently working on a story on Fictionpress called Love Among Warriors. (The easiet way to find it is to click "Romance on the homepage. The rating is M). My pen name there is Onamaewaririndesu12. Look it up! As for my Fanfiction stories, I'm terribly sorry for making you wait. I was sure everyone hated them until I came back and read the reviews. I'll start bright and early tomorrow. Be sure to see at least one new chapter for every story (except sudden gift. Sorry, I'm just not really into that one!) Also I'll be posting new stories under Jrocklover12. They will be a variety of different shows, like bleach, naruto, and most of the latest anime. But for now I'll work on my Fictionpress and Inuyashasfirstmate stories. Once again THANK-YOU!! I hope you are still waiting for more. If not, I understand. It was 2004-05 for goodness sake! My only fear is that my new chapters won't be the same as the old ones. All well. If you're still interested, please review. If not, I'll quit.

Official Pledge:

I pledge that I will hereby provide my fans with stories when they want it. If I break this vow, may I burn in everlasting hell or something to that effect.

Also, readers of Nani-Nadja, she's a good friend of mine (we've known each other for years!) I'll try and get her to continue too. Boy it's good to be back!


End file.
